


Valdangelo 400 Word AU

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Nico's Pack [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Adoption, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Wings, Crying in the bathroom, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Fallen Angel Leo, Gryffindor Leo, Host AU, Howarts au, Leo's crushing hard, Leo's gullible, M/M, Nico can't fly, Nico's a flirt, Pirate Captains, Pirates, Prince of Hell Nico, Seduction, Shapeshifting, Sharing a Room, Side Relationships - Freeform, Slytherin Nico, Storms, Trouble Sleeping, Vampire Nico, WITCHES AU, Witch Luke, darkest powers AU, dragon leo, fire half-demon Leo, mostly mentions other characters, necromancer nico, potion brewing, spy AU, superhero au, vigilantes, werewolf Leo, werewolf Nico, werewolves au, witch Leo, witch Nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: a series of unconnected chapters of Nico and Leo in various different AUs- mostly fantasy.Not necessary to know the universe reference since I'll explain in the beginning notes.Accepting AU prompts for this pairing and requests for each little chapter to be continued into a series





	1. Darkest Powers

**Author's Note:**

> So each chapter will be about 400 words give or take about 50. Feel free to request an AU or for me to continue an AU in a series. I have 5 to 6 chapters already done and will post about once a week.
> 
> Darkest Powers is a supernatural series with experimented on supernatural teens by Kelly Armstrong.

“You need to sleep,” Nico told Leo sleepily when the half-demon tried climbing out of their bed in the middle of the night, again.

                Leo froze for a moment before cautiously looking over his shoulder as if Nico might’ve gone back to sleep or just spoken from the middle of a dream. His shoulders slumped when he saw Nico giving him a harsh look. “You don’t understand; I just don’t want to hurt you, but I can’t control it. What if I have a nightmare, and I light up-“

                “Bullshit,” Nico cut in, sitting up, more awake. “I have Disney certified dreams of undead critters. I shoved my sister back in her rotting corpse after a nightmare. I raised an entire cemetery trying to contact one ghost. We’re going through the same ‘side effects’ of the Edison group, messing with our genes.”

                “Yours won’t accidentally kill someone,” Leo muttered, refusing to meet Nico’s eyes. He still climbed back into bed and scooted over to Nico.

                Nico let him, let Leo get close enough for him to loop an arm around the Latino’s waist and keep him close. “I could. I almost did, and I couldn’t tell you, couldn’t sleep.”

                Leo gently rubbed his back, and Nico took a shaky breath, wanting to burrow into his boyfriend and never leave. “There was this demi-demon, Minos, bound to the Edison lab who convinced me to release him. That’s why the building started coming down around our ears, why there were so many dead, and demonic creatures running around. You almost died.” Nico could so clearly see Leo standing there witha bleeding gash on his forehead,staring with terrified wide eyes at the gun Dr. Kronos Edison pointed at his forehead. So close. Too close.

                Leo’s gentle kiss on Nico’s forehead jolted him back. Nico took a deep breath, clinging tightly to the half-demon. He felt warm like a fire radiating heat. And that brought an unbidden image of Leo half naked with fire glowing under his skin and his typical smile like he thought Nico was the world. Nico buried his face in Leo’s chest to hide the growing flush.

                “Should we go pester Jason about not being able to sleep?” Leo teased, and Nico could almost hear the impish grinthat came with it.

                He pushed himself up and swung his leg over to straddle his boyfriend’s lap. Leo’s grin vanished, and Nico smirked, leaning forward with a hand on Leo’s chest until he was inches from a kiss. Then he stopped. “I can think of better things to do with the time.”


	2. Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off Stephanie Meyer's Host. Leo's a parasitic alien that's taken over a human body along with a lot of his species, and now he lives with a group of human survivors who are split about how they feel. Apparently one of them pays more attention to him than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is up later than I wanted it to be, but it's the first opportunity I got.

Leo. His name was Leo now. It felt so human that it was almost disconcerting. The other souls wouldn’t understand him wanting to immerse himself with the remaining humans, changing his name. He’d always kind of preferred the wild planets over the calmer, more colonized ones.

                “Hey.”

                Leo turned to see Nico di Angelo, one of the surviving humans, climb out of the tunnels. He grinned and opened his mouth to say something about how many stars he’d seen in his previous lives, but Nico just gave him a look, borderline a glare. “It’s just me. You don’t need to put on the act.”

They had a tentative relationship. It wasn’t like with Jason who was instantly protective of him, or Piper who thought he was cute. Nico didn’t seem to mind being around him, seemed to know more, and sometimes Leo thoughtmaybe he was keeping something from the others himself.

                “It’s kind of cold out here. You cold?” Nico asked as he settled beside Leo, shoulders almost touching.

                Before Leo could say anything, Nico was taking his jacket off and draping it around Leo’s shoulders. A sudden warmth flooded Leo’s cheeks and fluttered in his chest. He tugged the jacket a little tighter around him. He thought he saw Nico smile out of the corner of his eye, but when he turned to look, he was staring straight ahead with no trace of a smile. It left him feeling… off put. He tugged the jacket tighter around him again.

                “Jason’s going crazy looking for you. He thinks Percy drowned you or something. They got in a big fight over it.”

                “You found me easily enough.”

                Nico snorted. “That’s cause I know where to look. You come up here sometimes to get away. I didn’t think you’d appreciate me giving away your spot.”

                Leo shifted feeling a little uncomfortable and guilty. He shouldn’t feel like this when Jason was trying so hard to keep him safe, but he always seemed to be looking at the horizon for the next adventure.

                “I just needed space, I guess.”    Leo nudged his shoulder against Nico’s. “And what about you?”

                Nico drew back looking shacked. “What?”

                Leo grinned. “Come on. What great secret are you keeping from the others?”

                Nico flushed and looked away, his voice rising a couple octaves. “Nothing.”

                Leo was okay with leaving it at that and teasing the boy about it later. Then Nico leaned forward and pressed his lips against Leos before pulling back bright red and swallowed. “ _That’s_ what I’ve been hiding.”


	3. Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke’s a witch, leader of a coven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now up to nine chapters. It's been a bit of a crazy last week. Unfortunately, in my new chapters I broke the 50 word leeway by 8 words.  
> In other news, I've got a short story, "Not Your Hero," accepted into Zimbell's House Publishing's anthology "Hades Had a Son" that's supposed to be coming out toward the end of March. I'm super excited.
> 
> I started out with a completely different scene with this one. So I'll probably put that up eventually under the series title "Luke's Coven." Let me know what you think. Do you have any ideas you'd like to see in that series?

“Alabaster thinks we need familiars,” Leo commented to Nico as he invaded his brewing room. “I told him your personality’s allergic to cats. He thought it was the best joke ever.”

                Nico said a couple choice words in response, not bothering to turn around or miss a step in making his potion. He dropped an eye of newt in the potion before glancing at Leo. “You should’ve already had a familiar. You.”

                Leo laughed, and Nico didn’t bother telling him that he wasn’t joking. He dropped in a flying snake scale and stirred counter clockwise three times. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Leo move to join him at the caldron.

                “You were hoping I was going to be curled up in the cushion corner reading a new spell book, weren’t you?” He asked as he carefully pulled out the wooden spoon he used to stir. Luke wasn’t impressed with him using the same spoon and lectured him about the dangers whenever he saw it.

                “I wanted to come home and snuggle with my boyfriend, and that’s so much easier when you aren’t working with potions,” Leo pouted.

                Nico grinned, finally turning to face him. “If it makes you feel better, the potion has to sit over night on a Super Red or Blue moon.”

                Leo’s eyes lit up like a dancing fire and just as hypnotic. Nico found himself stepping closer despite knowing it was a bad idea to do anything other than make potions in the brewing room. Leo wouldn’t, since he always tuned out on Luke’s potion lectures by fiddling with side projects and had never made a potion himself. Called for too much dedicated attention, he supposed.

                Their lips met just as a knock at the door interrupted them. Nico stepped back with a curse while Leo looked annoyed.

                “I forgot Luke was supposed to be coming over to check over the potion. And we’re not supposed to be doing anything other than brewing in here.” Nico pushed a hand through his hair and stroke out of the room.

                Leo laughed behind him. “Where’s the fun in that?”

                “You’re a terrible influence!”

                Nico opened the door, and Luke raised an eyebrow at him from where he was leaning against the rail behind him. “You were making out in the brewing room with your boyfriend again, weren’t you?”

                “It was just a kiss,” he weakly protested.


	4. Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo runs into Nico crying in the bathroom and comforts him.

Leo didn’t belong in Gryffindor. He knew that; the whole house knew that. He spent most of his time tinkering with spells and pranks, and most of the time he felt like a Hufflepuff. Sure Jason and Piper were clearly Gryffindors, brave and chivalrous and all. Leo was just… he was the skinny, flirty imp looking kid that faithfully followed them like a puppy. Nobody said anything about it to him, but he felt it in their gaze.

                Why had he thought it such a great idea to ask to go to Gryffindor? He would’ve done okay in Hufflepuff. Okay, so he had a hard to curb his mischievous streak, and he had a long detention record. But that didn’t make him a good Gryffindor, didn’t make him belong in the house.

                Crying startled him out of his thoughts, and he turned to look at the deserted boy bathroom that was rumored to be haunted. He glanced down the empty corridors, before taking a deep breath and stepping into the bathroom. Under the sink a pale dark haired boy was curled up, crying. Leo recognized him as the lone Slytherin that kept catching his eye for some reason.

                Why had he come in here? The poor kid was probably crying about something in his life. He didn’t need Leo making things awkward. He was about to slip back out, when the boy looked up.

                Leo shoved his hands in his pockets awkwardly. “Hey. You good?”

                The boy glared at him. “What do you want?”

                “Just came to make sure you’re not being hurt in here or something. I’ll leave now.” Leo turned to make his way back out the door.

                “You don’t have to.”

                He froze, slowly turning to look at the boy. He was looking across the room with his jaw clenched. Leo hesitated before moving to plop down beside the boy. “I’m Leo.”

                The boy looked over at him. “Nico.”

                And that was that, he supposed. He leaned back against the sink and stretched his legs out. It seemed like the boy wasn’t sure how to keep crying, because he kept glancing at Leo’s shoulder with an uncertain look. Leo decided to make it a little easier on him. “My shoulder is out for the occasional rent. I’ve been told it can be quite helpful.”

                Nico laughed, but after a hesitant moment he laid his head on Leo’s shoulder, and they just stayed like that, not saying a word.


	5. Werewolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico talks to the new werewolf Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do another version when my first one seemed more Perico than Valdangelo, but I'll post that later under the series "Nico's Pack."

“You need to go for a run,” Nico said, taking a seat by the new werewolf. Leo had come into his pack almost a month ago, but he seemed to be having trouble adapting to pack life. He wondered if the other werewolf missed his family.

                Leo barely looked over his shoulder at Nico. “He’s got it out for me. He’s had it out for me since your dad made you take me.”

                “Percy?” It wasn’t really any secret that the older werewolf viewed Leo as an interloper to push out. For some reason, he thought Nico was their alpha even though technically it was Hades; he just wasn’t around. Nico shook that trail of thoughts away for the more practical one sitting beside him. “What if I run with you? He won’t go after you if I’m around.”

                Leo turned his head to look at him with a disbelieving snort. “Are you planning on sticking around me all the time?”

                “I’ll even hold your hand at meal time.”

                Leo laughed, a real one, and Nico felt his body warm a little at being able to cheer the new pack werewolf up. His eyes were still glittering when he nudged his shoulder against Nico’s. “You’re such a sarcastic ass. I like that about you.”

                Nico twisted his mouth into a smile. None of the other werewolves would dare be that casual with him, except maybe Percy when they were alone (preferably in an elevator) and he was trying to egg Nico on. 90% of embarrassing entrances come from Percy messing with him. Leo was different with his casualness in a way that Nico could get use to.

                “Come on. Let’s change, and then you can rub it in Percy’s face that I like you more than him.” Nico got up, heading out of their little cave. There was an actual house further away, but they usual spent their day in the massive wilderness and ran back to the house as night fell in their wolf forms; it was faster and more efficient.

                “I would never,” but Leo was smirking as he said it, so Nico didn’t buy it for a second. He listened to make sure Leo was following him, smiling when he heard the scrambling sounds. Leo was terrible at being quiet. He could see why his father was worried about him making it on his own.


	6. Superheroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's a vigilante and Leo is his tech guy. Leo saves Nico in the field one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to post next week. So I'm posting this now.   
> I'm not completely satisfied with this. It probably would've done better as a full fic.  
>  So... vote for me to turn it into that?

Leo dropped from the rooftop, wincing a little as he landed. He’d known the moment he couldn’t hear Nico through the coms that his boyfriend was in trouble. He also knew Nico would be pissed if he found out Leo had his own superhero outfit.

                Raised voices and a cold laugh came from around the corner. Leo lit a fire in the palm of his hand before stepping around the corner and tossing the ball right at Kronos. The perks of keeping your boyfriend under surveillance. His lackeys started closing in, one lifting a palm with curling frost, another warming up his light. Leo didn’t really care, he just glanced around to locate Nico slumped on the ground, pushing himself up. The lackeys smirked, throwing their ice and light at the same time. Leo threw a fireball to collide with the ice, ducked the light and grabbed Nico, ducking back around the corner for the lift, he engineered.

                Nico’s face scrunched up in confusion, and his thin fingers came up to touch Leo’s mask, gently pulling it away. Leo felt his face heat up, and he looked away as the mask fell into Nico’s hand.

                “Leo?” He sounded soft, sweet, and uncertain. Leo thought he’d be a little more pissed about it. He glanced at him, and Nico’s face darkened, hardening as he caught full sight of Leo’s face. A curse slipped out of his mouth, “Dammit Leo! I told you I didn’t want you on the streets with me! How long have you been doing this?”

                “Never. Unlike, some people I don’t go around stalking the night by myself with someone on the coms at most.” Leo crossed his arms. “I just saved you, by the way. A thanks would be nice. Maybe some nice making out. Compliment on my sweet suit.”

                Nico sighed, and Leo dared to glance at his boyfriend. Nico looked down, insecure-- the way he had when they just started going out. He glanced up and met Leo’s eyes before looking away. “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

                “And you think I don’t care about you putting yourself in danger every night?”

                “Well it’s not like I have a day job and a nice comfortable bed to come home to at night and someone to take care of me.” Nico gave him a seductive look.

                Leo snorted. “I can do my tech work in bed at any time.”

                Nico was quiet for a long time. Then he glanced around before glancing back at the doors with a frown. “How long is this elevator going to take?”

                “I don’t know. It developed sentience sometime in the past month.”


	7. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's a vampire that's kidnapped Piper and Jason, and Leo is coming to get them back.

Nico draped himself over his throne with a tired sigh.He had a new vampire in his group, and she’d brought her boyfriend. Sure, he was cute, but Nico had a rule about going after his vampires boyfriends. The problem was, he couldn’t keep any of the guys around. They all seemed to flee the moment they were capable of it and wouldn’t spend more than a couple minutes with him alone.

                The knocker pounded on the door, startling Nico out of his spiraling thoughts. He bolted to his feet, holding his hand to keep his girls from answering the door. There were still the occasional slayer that would climb up the mountain slope to slay him and his clan, and sometimes other supernatural types would come to trade or negotiate contracts.

                He threw open the door, startled to find a single lycanthrope standing on his step, drenched in rain and a scowl at Nico. Lycanthropes lived in packs. Finding a vampire alone was more likely than finding a lycanthrope. A vampire would start a clan on their own within a couple years of living their parent clan, but Lycanthropes started packs in pairs.

                “I want my friends back,” the Lycanthrope growled.

                Nico took a step back with a little smirk. “I don’t have any other lycanthropes here.”

                The lycanthrope stepped forward with a fire in his dark eyes. A shiver ran up Nico’s back, and he wondered if he could keep the lycanthrope here with him. He was young and obviously not in a typical pack. There probably wouldn’t be any others of his kind looking for him. And he was cute, close to the age Nico was stuck at it.

                “Piper and Jason. You took them,” the lycanthrope accused him only inches away.

                A grin worked its way onto Nico’s face at the realization that the young lycanthrope wasn’t scared of him. He ran his fingers lightly over his guests arm, watching as he shivered. He lowered his voice, leaning to whisper in the lycanthrope’s ear. “I’m afraid I can’t let them go. I’ve already turned Piper, and as a new vampire, she can’t be by herself. You could, however, stay here with me. Be with your friends.” The lycanthrope shivered even more, leaning slightly into Nico. “My name’s Nico.”

                “Leo.” The lycanthrope whispered back, sounding breathless. “I’m Leo.”

                “Why don’t you come in, Leo? I’ve got a room for you.” He stepped aside to let the lycanthrope in.

                Leo looked dazed, but he shook his head. “I think there’s a rule about entering a vampire’s abode. Something about making you dinner.”

                Nico laughed. “I’ve got dinner covered. I’m more interested in something else.”

                Leo turned bright red but didn’t protest anymore, stepping into Nico’s mansion.


	8. Witch and Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is Nico’s fox-shifting familiar. Nico studies spells, and Leo changes to his human form with fox ears and a tail. He wants Nico’s attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Easter!

Nico was studying. He was one of the top witches with the most clients. Leo didn’t understand why he had to keep studying and learning new spells, when he could be spending his time with him. Leo was an excellent familiar. He knew enough about the human culture to blend in when he shifted if he could keep his ears and tail hidden. He could throw fireballs in human form and spit them out in fox form, and best of all his presence didn’t immediately think that his owner/bonded was a witch.

                He sighed, stretching his fox form and shifting to his human form. Nico didn’t even look up from his book. What he could he be reading that was more interesting than Leo? Leo was amazing. The last three witches he’d been with didn’t know what they were talking about. He wasn’t a curse.

                Nico shifted on his thread bare loveseat, tucking his feet underneath him. Leo wandered over and flopped halfway on his lap, staring up at the young witch expectantly. Nico half heartedly shoved his head with a grumble. “Go get dressed if you’re going to be like that.”

                “Maybe I don’t want to,” He purred, hoping that would switch Nico’s mind away from the book.

                After the briefest pause, Nico lowered the book slightly and raised an eyebrow at him. Leo felt his face flush and he sat up, meeting Nico’s eyes evenly.

_Come on. Put the book away,_ he silently commanded with all his will power.

“You’re in one of your moods,” Nico silently observed, before turning back to his book as if that was the end of the matter.

Leo growled, his ears laying back on his head. Nico didn’t even flinch, just calmly turned the page as he threatened. “I will throw your in the bathtub with cold water.”

Leo really didn’t like the cold, but at least it would mean Nico had to put the wretched book down to deal with him. As if hearing his thoughts, Nico dog-eared the page he was on and set it down, turning an infuriatingly calm expression on Leo, whole body turning with him. “It’s not dark magic. Chill. I’m not slipping back down that path. I’m not going to fade into the darkness again. Will would kill me. You remember the shaman that came and pulled me back?”

Leo felt his face burn, and he looked away. He remembered the blond curly haired boy that had handle Nico dissolving into nothing so professionally.

“Thought so. He’s been healing me, helping me to avoid the dark magic I can. Now will you let me continue reading?”

Leo shifted back to his fox form and sulked off to go sleep in Nico’s bed in response.


	9. Winged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a storm going on and Nico can't sleep. Leo's there to comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should hopefully be posting the original one I'd started on for the Witches AU soon. It'll be under Luke's Coven.

Lightening flashed outside window followed by an earth moving rumble. Nico shivered and shrunk further against the Latino’s chest. He hated storms, hated how his already small wings would be practically flush against his skin in fear. It wasn’t like he could get hit by lightening while flying; his wings were too small for him to even fly. But the fear wouldn’t go away.

                Beside him Leo stirred, his wings stretching out behind him. Nico lightly ran his fingers over the tawny feathers, jealous of how big they were, how they could easily, almost effortlessly, lift the other boy up into the sky. Abruptly the wing moved, folding around him. He glanced up at Leo to see his warm brown eyes open and studying him. His face flushed almost instantly as he looked away. He could see the edge of another flash, and his body tensed before he could stop it. Leo’s arm tugged Nico closer to him.

                “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you,” Nico whispered, holding on tightly to Leo’s loose shirt.

                The other boy slid his hand under Nico’s shirt and up his back. “You don’t need to be. I like being here for you.” His fingers traced the gold ring on Nico’s finger. “This is a reminder that I’m always here for you that I won’t fly into that storm or any other and leave you waiting.” He gently kissed Nico’s hand. “I won’t die on you like your sister did.”

                “You don’t know that,” Nico whispered against Leo’s skin.

                Leo sleepily kissed Nico’s temple. “I won’t go flying into storms, _that_ I can promise.”

                Nico didn’t want to think about how Bianca fell from so high in the sky, didn’t want to think about how he clung to Percy’s bicep as he watched his sister fall from the sky or the way the older boy wrapped a dark blue wing around him to try and shield him from the sight.

                Leo sighed, and suddenly he was sitting up, pulling Nico along with him. His wings wrapped completely around Nico while he kissed along Nico’s neck. Nico sighed and melted into his boyfriend, wings fluttering back against Leo’s. Sometimes he swore Leo could read his mind.

                “I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to upset like that,” Leo whispered, and Nico sighed, feeling like he was flying despite the storm still raging outside their window.


	10. Allegiance Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Leo are on Luke's side of the demigod war and are made to share a room when nobody else wants to share with a son of Hades and a boy who can catch on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can imagine them being older or younger, I didn't particularly write it one way or another.  
> A friend of mine has suggested a sequel to this, and I came up with another, so I'll have a continued series called "shipping times." Feel free to send in suggestions to continue this piece.

Luke gave him an apologetic smile as he opened the door to Leo’s new room that he’d be sharing with Nico. Leo wasn’t sure how he got stuck with the son of Hades, but he suspected it had something to do with the way the rest of Luke’s crew got a little nervous around his flames. He hadn’t had a single accident on the boat.

                “It won’t be that bad. Nico might seem a bit off-putting, but he’s a good kid,” Luke told him, tousling Leo’s hair before leaving. Luke apparently had a very strong brotherly instinct. He kept coddling the younger ones in his crew.

                Leo tossed his bag on the single bed. He hadn’t really had a chance to meet the other boy, though he’d heard plenty about him. The door flew opened, and Leo spun around, feeling like the first day of a new foster home. Nico stood there, giving him a dark look as he took in the scene.

                “Hey, roomie. Luke’s bunking me with you. You got another bed?” Leo greeted with a half wave and his signature smile that everyone seemed to think meant he was about to cause trouble.

                “No.” Nico closed the door behind him, and Leo had to hide his hand behind his back when it lit up with nerves. The son of Hades took a step forward with a frown. “Are you on fire?”

                Leo froze, and Nico was looking up at him suspiciously. The other boy was half head shorter than him, which was unusual since Leo wasn’t very tall himself. Leo had to wrestle his fire under control for a moment. Nico stepped around him in a moment with a snort. “Don’t set the bed on fire.”

                “We’re sharing?” Leo squeaked, feeling his face heat up.

                Nico shot him a smirk. “What? You nervous?”

                “No!” Leo protested. “I can handle it.” He couldn’t let Luke down. He couldn’t let the only person who cared about him since his mother’s death down. He couldn’t let down the boy who’d picked him off the street and cleaned him up and gave him a place. So he could get along with the son of Hades.

                “So why are you here?” Nico asked after a moment of fiddling with stuff on his nightstand.

                “Luke. You?”

                “I guess I just want a place to belong, and Ethan said I could have that here,” Nico said softly, and Leo smiled at him.

                “Guess we have something in common.”

                Nico’s eyes looked up and met Leo’s. They seemed softer somehow, and a little smile quirked at his lip. Something twisted in Leo’s stomach, and he looked away.


	11. Dragon Riders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's watching the fire wielding dragon rider from afar, and Bianca teases him about having a crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm caught up on what I've already had done. I'll keep trying to post on Mondays, but I might occasionally lag behind.

Nico was one of the youngest dragon riders in the Dragon Rider Association. He mostly watched the other riders, particularly Leo Valdez. Nico liked watching how Leo always seemed to laughing, how he flew so gracefully, how he seemed to be almost part of his dragon. He loved how charming Leo could be, loved the way his hands looked as he was fiddling with everything.

                Bianca bumped into him laughing and startling Nico out of watching Leo joking with Jason and Piper. She glanced at him half hidden behind his black dragon, and Nico felt his face flush. It wasn’t the first time she’d stumbled upon him watching Leo from a distance.

                “Watching your crush again?” She teased him. “Maybe you should try talking to him.”

                “I’m not crushing on him,” Nico promptly denied.

                Zoe laughed and turned to Bianca. “How long has he been denying that?”

                Nico felt his face burn, and he hopped on his dragon. Stygian flew away, sensing Nico’s distress. All dragons bonded with their rider earlier on, gifting them with special talents or maybe it was the other way. Nico didn’t really know since he’d bonded with Stygian since he was three. Stygian didn’t really talk. Mostly he let Nico do all the talking, vent.

                “I don’t have a crush on him. I don’t. He’s just…” Nico let out a frustrated sigh. “He’s just so cool. Part of the legendary seven that started the riders. I mean who wouldn’t want to watch him from afar. He’s too intimidating to approach. He sets himself on fire! How can I compare to that? I disappear into shadows.”

                Stygian swerved around, and Nico blinked as Festus flew up beside them with Leo, grinning at him. His face burned.

                “Hey little rider. I saw you take off earlier from your sister. Not to pry or anything, but you two okay?”     Leo’s grin didn’t drop, but it wasn’t in his eyes. It reminded Nico of how the other rider would fly through another dragon’s flames in the middle of the Gaea battle and laughed before turning around. Nico had been on the sidelines himself, Bianca having insisted that he stay out of it.

                A snap jolted him out of the memory of that fiery night. Leo was giving him an odd look, and Nico looked away. “I just felt like going for a quick fly around.”

                Leo was quiet. Nico looked over at him. Leo met his eyes briefly, smile gone. “Alright.”

He flew off, and Nico watched him silently before he sighed. “Okay, maybe I do have a crush.”


	12. Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Leo are opposing pirate captains. Leo constantly flirts with Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is over a hundred words over... it was just so much fun to write and I can't cut anything. Probably one of my favorite chapters.

Leo grinned when he saw the Ghost ship gliding toward his mechanically modified ship. “Make sure the cannons are ready.”

                “I thought you liked the captain,” Nyssa teased, despite gesturing for the rest of the crew to prepare the cannons for battle.

                “Doesn’t mean he won’t shoot us down. Jackson thought the Ghost King liked him, and he still ended up treading water on a desert island. I’m not going to be such an easy target,” Leo told her as he strode to the side of his ship the Ghost ship was sailing along.

                Nyssa smirked at him. “You mean like that time you thought you were seducing him, and instead he stopped just short of a kiss and shoved on you to a cursed island.”

                Leo turned on her. “You are a terrible sister. Why do I keep on this ship?”

                “Because I’m the only one that still listens to your oh-my-gods-Di-Angelo-looks-so-hot speeches.”

                “Please tell me we’re actually going to fire on Di Angelo this time,” One of the crew mutinously muttered at the cannon.

                “Nyssa, we’ve got a traitor!” Leo gleefully told his sister who saluted him and dragged the rebellious crew down to the cells.

                The Ghost ship glided up beside Festus with Di Angelo standing on the same side with a dark grin and a hand resting on his sword. “Third time we’ve crossed paths this month, isn’t it Valdez? Must be the Fates telling us something.”

                Leo rested his hand on his own sword. “It’s almost as if you’re looking for me or dare I say, stalking me.” He winked at Di Angelo. “Don’t tell me you’re rethinking my proposition? My bed’s freshly made.”

                Di Angelo raised his eyebrow. “You’re still trying to get me into your bed? I’d thought you’d given up when I left you on Ogygia or did you enjoy being left alone with a beautiful maiden?”

                Leo leaned on the railing with a flirtatious wink, “She couldn’t compare to you.”

                Di Angelo eyed him and smirked. “You going to let me on your ship, Captain Valdez or should I go make nice with Captain Grace or Solace. I’m sure they have equally well made beds.”

                “Aw, you’re not going to swing across for me, Gorgeous?”

                Di Angelo gestured to his crew, and they were laying boarding planks between the ships. He sauntered across them, and Leo’s mouth felt a little dry. Damn, did Di Angelo know how to keep Leo’s attention. He smirked as he dropped onto Festus.

                “You’re ship looks nice. Cleaned it up for me?” Di Angelo asked sweetly as he sauntered up to Valdez and casually walked his fingers up Leo’s chest with that knowing seductive smirk of his.

                “Am I having a near death experience? Because I swear you’re an angel,” Leo blurted out.

                Di Angelo tilted his head, smile dropping briefly. “You still need to work on your pickup lines.” He turned and sauntered back to his ship, casually throwing over his shoulder. “I’ll see you in Tortuga, Valdez.”

                “He just robbed me, didn’t he?”

                “I’m surprised you didn’t see it coming with the number of times he’s done it,” Nyssa told him unimpressed.


	13. Lorien Legacies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico just lost his cepan and is grieving waiting for the Mogs to show up. Leo stumbles upon him. I explain the terms in the notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lorien Legacies is a series about nine teen aliens fleeing from genocide by another alien race, the Mogadorians. There are two types of Loric, one, the Garde, that has superpowers called Legacies with telekinesis as the basic, and cepans which don’t have powers but are older and act as guardians and teachers and train the garde. The teens are given numbers and separated to protect them. Bonus for those who’ve read the series and now what the particular numbers reference.

Nico took a swig out of the bottle. He was underage, but after watching his cepan get killed saving him. That was back in New Orleans after they’d been followed from Los Angeles. He’d jumped straight to New York without even thinking of even checking to see if he was being followed. He’d have to fix that.

                “Rough day?”

Nico jolted noticing a curly haired Latino sliding down to sit beside him. He eyed the other boy as he took another swig. “More like week.”

                The other boy nodded and tipped his head back against the wall. Nico studied him as he took another drink. He should probably send the other boy to protect him from the coming Mogs, but he rather enjoyed the company. At some point during his pondering, the other boy had turned to look at him. Nico blinked, flushing at the realization.

                “My name’s Leo,” The other boy told him with an easy grin.

                “Nico.” He should tell him to leave, before he could get the words out, three Mogs appeared in the entrance of the alleyway. Nico tensed and set the bottle down before getting to his feet.

                Leo got up with him, a hand on Nico’s back. The Mogs pulled out their cannon, and Nico shakily reached for his telekinesis. A shield sprung from Leo’s wrist protecting them a Mog blast as Nico tore the blaster out of his hand. Leo gave him a look.

                “You’re Loric, too?”

                “Shut up, and help me fight,” Nico growled as he pulled out his black blade, the shadows moving around him.

                Leo grinned and conjured a fireball in his hand. “How much did you drink?”

                “Five drinks.” Nico moved through the shadows and stabbing one of the Mogs through the chest as Leo threw his fireball at the other Mog. “I’m fine.”

                “I can introduce you to my team. There’s Couch Hedge, he’s my cepan. It takes a little to get used him. And there’s Piper. She’s human, but she knows all about the war. She’s cool.” Nico stabbed the other Mog, turning him to dust. The first Loric he met, and he’s a chatterbox. And attractive.

                Leo grinned at him as his shield retreated. “You want to come back to my place?”

                Nico stared at him. “There’s going to be more of them.”

                “You’ve never met Couch Hedge.”

                Nico beckoned him forward. Leo shined and stumbled toward him. He pulled the Loric down for a short kiss. “I’m Five. What number are you?”

                “Eight.” Leo wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist.


	14. Raised by Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is raised by dragons, and Nico sneaks in to steal from their horde. Leo's naïve and doesn't realize that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when if I'm going to be able to post next week. So I'm posting this now.  
> I love the ending.

Leo lived with dragons for almost as long as he could remember. He had glimpses of memories of a woman looking at him with distaste, of wandering into the glittering cave. He remembered looking up at a huge magenta dragon looking down at him, blowing smoke at him. Awe filled him and he reached out to touch the dragon’s nose. He couldn’t exactly remember when he showed his ability to catch on fire to the dragons.

                A soft clinging jolted him out of his head. He got up, moving through the pile of golds the way the dragons had taught him. A human was bending over the other gold, checking around. Leo hadn’t seen another human since he’d been adopted into the dragon clan. His family had always chased away any human saying they were disreputable beings that Leo didn’t need to socialize with.

                “Hey,” he whispered not wanting to wake up the rest of his family.

                The human jolted, dark hair falling in his face. He was cute, Leo thought with a fluttering feel inside his stomach. The human slipped something in his pocket, probably something he’d dropped that had made the noise. His bag was opened and not secure.

                He smiled at Leo. “Hello there. I didn’t know anyone else was coming here.”

                Leo took a step toward him feeling his face burning that he quickly checked that they weren’t on fire. “I live here.”

                “With dragons?” The other boy asked softly, taking another step toward Leo.

                Leo hesitantly took a half step back, watching him. The other boy stopped, studying him. “Yeah. They’re the only ones who wanted to take me in.”

                The other boy tilted his head, eyes running over Leo in a way that made Leo feel shy and yet take another step closer to the boy. The other boy grinned. “I’m Nico. What’s your name?”

                “Leo,” he breathed. The other boy- Nico came closer. He reached out and grabbed something behind Leo. Leo frowned, realizing he’d grabbed the other boy’s shirt for some reason who was smirking at him as he tucked something away.

                Nico brushed Leo’s hair back behind his ear. “I think you’re pretty, and I’d want you. So what do you say we get out of this place, and I can show you the world?”

                “I’m not like them?”

                “Neither am I. It’s not always a bad thing.”


	15. Futuristic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world of hover cars and digital chips, Leo Valdez has found a thriving environment for his technology. Nico hates all the technology. He just wants to disappear off the grid. Leo specializes in making people "disappear" in the government eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!

Nico needed to get out of town with the technology watching his every move. His hand pressed against the chip implanted in his arm as he hovered near Valdez’s mechanic workshop. Will had given him the address and said that Valdez could take him off the grid. It reeked of recruitment, but he’d spent three weeks getting to know Will before approaching Valdez’s shop.

                He took a deep breath and went inside. It took a moment for him to find Valdez as a pair of legs under a hover car with a hover bike leaning on the wall behind him. He cleared his throat, and Valdez leapt, hitting his head on the hover car. A string of curses left his mouth, mixing Spanish and English. Nico studied the scrawny Latino boy with wild curls. He looked younger than Nico thought he would.

                Valdez rubbed his head before looking Nico over, admiration in his eyes. Nico blushed as Leo pasted on a smile. “Did Will send you here?”

                A sudden jealousy gripped Nico with the way Valdez said Will’s name. He wanted Valdez’s attention on him like that; he wanted the other boy to flirt with him. But he shoved it down and nodded. “He said you could take me off the grid.”

                “Did he give you the blocking shot?”

                Nico nodded, and Valdez moved over to some ancient looking computer system sitting in the corner of the room by the door. He hadn’t noticed it when he’d entered. Valdez flopped into the seat, the chair spinning with the force, and started working.

                “Okay that’s good. What’s your name?”

                “Nico di Angelo.”

                “ID number?”

                “3- what are you doing with it?” Nico asked abruptly. Giving our your id number was a great way to get scammed and screwed over.

                Valdez looked up at him. “3345286? I want to make sure I have the right Nico di Angelo to wipe from the systems.”

                “How many Nico di Angelo’s are there?”

                “More than you think? Anyway, is that the right number?”

                Nico flushed. “Yeah.”

                “Alright. Will will have to remove the chip. He’s better at the surgery stuff than I am. Don’t want to lose the use of your hand, right?”

                “That would be bad.” Nico waited for Valdez to keep going, to give him a reason to stay a little longer, but he just kept typing on the old computers, occasionally seeming to move his… mouse? Was that the word? Nico hadn’t paid a lot of attention in history class about the older technology.

                Valdez looked up at him. “That’s all I really need.”

                “Oh.” Nico turned reluctantly to go.

                “Hey.” Nico turned a little too eagerly to look at Valdez. He smiled at him. “Maybe we should meet up sometime when you get your chip our. Make sure you’re settling in okay.”

                Nico smiled back at him. “I’d like that.”


	16. Dragon and Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo's a dragon and Nico is his rider. They take shelter from a storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I'm working on a request.

It wasn’t the rain that was the problem so much as the lightening and the only nearby shelter didn’t have room for a dragon. Nico scowled and tugged his poncho tighter around his face. “Can you shift?”

                “Yeah. But why would I?” Leo snarked. He was small for a dragon, but Nico was a small rider, so it worked out in that regard. Leo was a milk chocolate and fire red color with tan highlights under his eyes and along his belly.

                “Because I highly doubt they’re going to check in a dragon, and there aren’t any caves nearby to take shelter in.” His chest warmed at the memory of Leo flying them into a cave during another storm. Lightening had lit the sky through the night, and Leo had felt so warm as Nico huddled against his side with his winged draped over him like a protective cocoon.

                “You check in a room, and I’ll shift and climb through the window.”

                Nico let out a sigh. “Fine. But you better be close. I’m not stomping back into the rain to find you.”

                “Wouldn’t want his highness to get wet.” Leo’s eyes sparkled with mischief, and he gave Nico a draonish smile. He had to look away as he felt his face burn, and he quickly fled into the inn with Leo’s laughter at his back.

                “I need a room for the night.” Nico dropped a handful of coins on the counter, glad the poncho hid his outfit when the inn keeper eyed him. Dragon riders were either heroes or villains depending on the person.

                The inn keeper turned around and pulled a key off the hook and handed it to Nico with a bored face. “Up the stairs and to your right.”

                Nico nodded and went up the stairs, unlocking the door and swinging it open, unsurprised by the musty smell. It was clean and dry at least with a window on the opposite wall big enough for a human to climb through. He shoved the door closed behind him and opened the window. “Up here.”

                He was already undressing for the night when Leo came through with a thud. He turned and a curly-haired latino was sitting on the floor naked. Nico felt his whole body heat up. “You’re naked.”

                Leo looked up at him with a quirked smile as he clumsily got to his feet, and if that didn’t do things to Nico’s insides. “It’s not like I had any opportunity to grab any clothes. You didn’t expect me to shift fully dressed, did you? I’m a _dragon._ ”

                Nico wasn’t sure what he had expected, except he clearly did not think through a naked _human_ Leo. He couldn’t stop staring. And then Leo met his eyes and smiled a bright _human_ smile. Nico was kissing him in the next moment, arms wrapped around his neck and mouth moving desperately against Leo’s.

                Somehow the end up in the bed with Leo on top of him, pulled back and grinning. It was all crystal clear and blurred. But Nico remembered the blankets being itchy and not wanting to get up in the morning or move from his cuddled position against Leo’s warm side.


	17. Adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fluff piece of Nico and Leo with their daughter in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus for anyone who recognizes where I pulled their daughter's name from

Leo was bouncing Cecile on his hip singing a Spanish lullaby his mom used to sing to him. She giggled. “It’s morning, silly. I’m not going back to sleep.”

                “I’d like to go back to sleep,” Nico grumbled from the doorway as he trudged into the kitchen to wrap his arms around Leo’s waist and rest his head on his back. Leo caught Cecile sticking her tongue out at Nico out of the corner of his eye.

                “Do I need to put you two in time out?”

                Nico buried his face into Leo’s back with a muttered, “She started it.”

                Leo decided to ignore that in favor of pouring another bowl of ceral and telling Cecile, “Aunt Piper and Uncle Jason are coming over later this morning.”

                Nico groaned and pulled back. “I swear those two halfway live here. Don’t they have their own kids?”

                Leo laughed. “I think you’re getting them confused with Percy and Annabeth. They have like three kids already and a dog.”

                “I want a dog!” Cecile declared, bouncing in Leo’s arms.

                “Not this again.” Nico skewered Leo with his infamous death glare. “I blame you for this.”

                Leo grinned. “I don’t ,now why you’re so cranky. Cecile, here, stayed up just as late as you, and she’s perfectly chipper.”

                Nico’s glare intensified, before he threw his hands up and stormed out. Their daughter had been wound up last night right beside Leo, after Hazel had innocently dropped off a cake and her to die for apple pie. Nico had sung them both to sleep with some Italian song Leo kept swearing he’d look up.

                A knock at the door pulled Leo out of the memory. He grabbed a ceral bowl, handing one to Cecile. Five. Four. Three. Two.

                Nico cursed. “I thought you said they’d be here later!”

                Leo grinned. Bingo. “I did. And it’s later.”

                Nico cursed and Jason mocked gasp at him. “Nico! What if Cecile hears you say that?”

                Leo came into the dining room and set the bowls on the table. Cecile grinned at Uncle Jason and promptly repeated what Nico had said.

                Jason gaped at her, while Nico’s guard went up. “I did not teach her that.”

                “Says the guy who unabashedly swears if it’s before noon or after ten.”

                “Not helping Valdez!”


	18. the Highwayman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off the song the highway man by Loreena McKennitt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theclockworkladyofeuropa requested a chapter based off the song the highway man by Loreena McKennitt. It's got some character death and threats of violence, so... heads up.

Horses hooves clomping against the street was the first sign Leo got of his visitor. He smiled and threw open his window under the shining moonlight, leaning out the window as a dark horse rode up to the old inn’s door.

                “It’s locked,” he gently called out, and Nico turned to him, his face half hidden in the darkness. 

                The horse clomped over to below the window, and Nico rose up in the saddle, barely able to reach Leo. “Will give me a kiss my sweetheart? Just one. I’m off for a prize tonight, and by the morning light I’ll be back for you.”

                Leo sealed it with a gentle kiss, running a hand through his lover’s hair. “Be swift, love. Don’t let King George’s men get you.”

                “Do I ever?” He asked with a smirk, and then he rode off. His horse’s hooves sounding familiar sound down the road, taking Leo’s heart with it. He tossed over his shoulder one last swaggering remark, “Watch for me by the moonlight sweetheart.”

                The morning sun rose without the highway man, and Leo’s heart ached as it passed into noon and onto the edge of sunset. He’d live in the inn most of his life with his father. A knock echoed through the small inn, followed by a crash. Leo ran down with a call for his father.

                King George’s men had barged, and they had his father at gun point. He turned to run up the stairs, but they caught him and tied him up, gagging him when he tried to bite them. They tied him by the bed straight up with a gun under his chin. He could see the rising moonlight from the window.

                They laughed and acted merry while his father trembled and tried to keep in good spirit with them as they kicked his cane aside and mocked his crippled leg. Leo stood tall and brave for him. _Watch for me in the moonlight._ He strained to hear the clomp of his lover’s horse. So faint, he dared wonder if he heard it. Could they not hear that distinctive clomp?

                And then in the midst of the rising moon and the clomping of Nico’s horse coming up the highway, the gun went off, ringing in the night. Nico rode up and cursed at what he saw. Leo could see him going off and trying to fight them off. He could see how they shot his love in the streets. And then under the moonlight they rode off. Some say they could even hear them under the moonlight decades after the fact. A tragic love story that reached legendary proportions.


	19. Angels & Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico’s the prince of hell. Leo’s a fallen angel hiding his pain behind his smile that’s attracted his attention.

                Nico spun his orb one more time. It allowed him to pure into the world above without leaving the palace, and as the crowned prince, it was frowned upon to leave hell. The orb automatically focused on the fallen angel he’d been eyeing, a curly-haired latino with a bright smile and constantly moving hands. He sat down on his chair and pulled his knees up as he watched the fallen angel alone in his room. His wings were out looking fragile and mangled as he carefully combed through them looking sad and real.

                “Why don’t you just bring him down?” Percy asked from his doorway, tail flicking around him.

                Nico snapped his gaze up to him with a glower. “I had my door closed.”

                “And I opened it,” Percy said with a shrug. “You want me to go bring him down? I could grab Ethan and Alabaster and kidnap him for you.”

                “I don’t want him like that.”

                Percy snorted, leaning against the door frame. “So what? You want me to go give him an invitation to visit hell for a weekend?”

                Nico straightened. “ _Yes._ Let me get one. It’ll need to look professional. Do you think he’ll accept? I want you to wait for an answer so you can bring him back if he accepts.” He couldn’t stop chattering as he frantically riffled through his nightstand drawers for an official hell card. Hades had purchased some after pressure from Charon and had shoved a good handful into Nico’s hand afterwards.

                “You’re serious.”

                “Found it!” He pulled out a sleek black “From Hell” card and frantically grabbed for another pen, before scrawling in cursive an invitation for the fallen angel. He practically shoved it into an envelope and into Percy’s hand. “Here.”

                Percy eyed it suspiciously. “I feel like a mail carrier.” He raised his hands up in protest when Nico glared at him. “I’m on it.”

                He disappeared in a puff of blue smoke, and Nico rolled his eyes at the dramatics before eagerly peering into the orb to watch the fallen angel’s reaction. Percy bloomed in the image and handed the invitation to the fallen angel who startled. He couldn’t hear what they were saying, but the fallen angel wasn’t fighting or trying to run. He looked wary as he took the invitation. Nico took a deep breath and waved off the image. This was something he wasn’t sure he wanted to watch if he was rejected. He paced his room, taking deep breaths.

                It seemed like an eternity before Percy came back with a timid looking fallen angel who eyed him. “Do you even know my name?”

                Nico flushed. “I hadn’t caught it, but I’m Nico di Angelo the prince of hell.”

                The fallen angel gave him a half smile. “Leo Valdez. And I don’t suppose you have dragons down here?”

                Nico grinned. “We have all sorts of creatures down here.”


	20. Werewolves Take Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo forgot it was the full moon and has to quickly run into the woods. Done while listening to Supernatural by Daughtry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could so easily continue this. Like I just had to stop because it would've gotten too long at past 500.

Leo stood awkwardly at the edge of the crowd gathered around the bonfire, shivering in his thin jacket. Wasn’t June supposed to be hot? He sipped his drink, eyeing everyone else dancing and having fun to the blaring music. Jason was twirling Piper who laughed, beaming at her boyfriend. Dark movement on the edge of his vision caught his attention, and he turned to see a dark haired boy in an aviator jacket, watching from the edges as well. He met Leo’s questing eyes with a little nod and then disappeared among the trees.

                His heart pounded, and there was a twinge in his muscles. He glanced up at the darkening sky and with a horrified jolt, realized he’d forgotten it was the full moon tonight. He couldn’t be around here when he was forced to change. His drink fell to the floor, and he took off into the woods, where he hurriedly pulled his clothes off, layer by layer so they didn’t tear during the change. He could hear Jason and Piper calling his name behind him, but they couldn’t see him like this.

                How had he forgotten that it was the full moon? Tears streamed down his face as he was forced to his knees by the change, and he silently begged that Jason and Piper wouldn’t find him like this. It felt like this was taking over his life, keeping him from having friends and bonding with others.

                The change completed with a dull throbbing pain. He pushed himself unsteadily to his paws and howled up at the moon. Another howl answered him, and his heart rate picked up. He was running toward the other howl before he could think twice about it, leaping over roots and the occasional fallen branch. The surprisingly cool June air rushed through his fur. He thought he could hear Jason and Piper calling for him behind him.

                Another wolf slammed into him, nipping at his skin. Exhilaration filled him. It could be just an ordinary wolf, but the idea that maybe he wasn’t alone comforted him. He nipped back, rolling over to top the other wolf, a black one with dark eyes he noted absently before he was toppled, and the other wolf jumped back. Leo pushed to his feet and the other wolf took off with Leo at his heels. It seemed like the spent the whole night like that almost magically under the moon.

                He started awake with the rising son, in naked human form. There was someone beside him. He turned his head and saw the dark-haired boy from earlier staring at him. He smiled at Leo, and Leo’s heart sped up and blurted out: “You’re a werewolf too.”

                “Have been for most of my life. I smelt you nearby earlier. How do you handle it among… humans?” He asked, leaning closer to Leo.

                Leo flushed. “It’s where I’ve lived before I was bitten. What’s your name?”

                “Nico,” he said off-handedly, leaning even closer. “Can I see your scar? From where you got bit?”

                Leo slowly sat up and pointed at the faint teeth ring right below his right arm. Nico peered around to look at, and Leo almost jumped when his cool finger traced it. He briefly wondered how long it had been since the other boy had interacted with other humans, but he kind of liked the other boy.


	21. Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico knows Leo’s good at seduction. He never thought the other spy would turn those tatics on him, but he can’t say he’s too upset about it

Nico knows Leo’s good at seduction, maybe better than him. He can charm anyone with that grin and the offer of their favorite treat. They’ve worked in the same department of espionage for a couple years, sometimes even the same cases as partners. He spent nights a little tipsy with him spilling secrets to each other and watching Leo giggle uncontrollably. So he never expected for Leo’s charm and skill to be turned on him.

                “Evening partner,” Leo greeted, sliding into the seat next to Nico with a wicked grin.

                “You sound like a cowboy.”

                Leo laughed, turning his whole body toward him. “Should I dress up like one, then?”                 Nico eyed him up and down casually, trying to envision the other boy in a cowboy get up. He took a sip of his drink. “I don’t think you look bad in it.”

                Leo smiled at him, soft and generous. “Glad to hear it. How much have you drank already?”

                “Probably too much. I’m not drunk yet,” Nico informed him. The CHB didn’t like their agents not fully aware of what was going on around them. They were a little more lax about what happened inside their walls. Every agent needed a place to let down their guard if only for a little bit.

                Leo was suddenly much closer to his face. Nico couldn’t remember when that happened, but he let his gaze fully take in the Latino’s face, the wild curls framing his thin elfish face. Leo smirked, tilting his head to the side as his head dipped closer to Nico.

                “I missed you while you were gone, but I’ve got a couple days before the next assignment,” he whispered inches away from Nico’s mouth and his hand gently on Nico’s thigh, testing.

                Nico swallowed. “What are you suggestion?”

                “Just something I think you’ve been wanting for a while. Tell me otherwise.”

                Nico kissed him.

                The next morning, Nico cursed when he woke up with a naked Leo in his arms. He should’ve suspected he’d fall to the other boy’s charm at some point since he first noticed he found him really attractive and having a burgeoning crush on him. At least, he didn’t wake up to the same realization alone and wondering what Leo did while he had his guard down.


	22. Racer and Mechanic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico's a street racer and Leo's the mechanic he visits frequently

“This baby should get you across the finish line faster than anyone else out there.” Leo patted the fire red race car he’d just tricked out with a cocky smirk. Nico looked over the car with suspicion, but Leo was confident that he wouldn’t find anything wrong with it. They’d been business partners for a long time.

                Nico walked around it, occasionally running a finger over the bright paint job. It’d probably be scuffed up by the end of the next race. He paused by the driver’s door, fingering the handle. “Do you sell to anyone else?”

                “I have to make a living, don’t I?” He hadn’t for the past couple months, but Nico more than made up for it with the wealth. The other boy glowered at the door like it was part of the problem. Leo leaned back on the hood, studying the infamous street racer. He was attractive, but Leo wasn’t sure if it was all one way.

                “Yeah, I suppose.” Nico seemed hesitant to say anything more, but he shoved his hands in his pocket and seemed to push forward. “I could hire you as my personal mechanic. I have the money to pay you.”

                An awkward silence lingered between them. Leo tipped his head back. “Are you going to ask me to move in as well?” He liked the idea but being so open about it wasn’t in his usual playbook.

                “I wasn’t asking you out,” Nico squeaked, and Leo studied him upside down as he sprawled over the hood of the car, noting the flush crawling down Nico’s neck.

                “Pity. I would’ve taken you up on that.” He winked at him.

                Nico looked taken back, looking up at Leo for the first time. He stayed frozen for a moment before straightening and opening the door. “You want to go for a test ride with me? Just to make sure everything is working perfectly.”

                Leo grinned at him. “Why di Angelo are you asking me out now?”

                Nico gave him a look and got in the car, slamming the door closed behind him. Leo rolled his eyes with a half laugh before pushing off the hood and climbing into the passenger seat. “So gorgeous, where are you taking me?”

                “Who says I’m taking you any where? Maybe I just want to show you the racing experience.”

                Leo laughed. “Thrill seeker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is coming to a close. I'm still accepting prompts and requests to continue any of the chapters. Also what pairing should I do for the next 400 Word AU?


End file.
